The Dark Matriarch of Springfield
by MegFallow
Summary: REDONE: Bart resurrects a evil witch bent on vengence and destruction.Now he must collect the pieces of a longlost counterspell page to rectify what he has done as Springfield's fate hangs in the balance. GORE, LANGUAGE, and DARK THEMES.
1. AN and Disclaimers PLEASE READ!

**Title: The Dark Matriarch of Springfield**

**A/N: First of all thank you to those that have read and reviewed this story since it started. I have had this plot in mind since watching The Simpsons and this was the reason why I registered here-for this reason do not be surprised if it has been removed. That is because I am going to redo it in a script format that would better suit it. I have already made a PM to some of my faithful reviewers out there (snoboz, Reverend Lovejoy, Fionn Whelen) and any that have read it but not reviewed-yes I know you are out there heh heh-keep in mind that I am continuing this story but it will be done for better reading and enjoyment to the imaginations. **

**I always pictured this story as part of a special episode (maybe a series finale) or movie and thus this is why I chose it that way.**

**Fear not: The plotlines and characters are still the same but a few actions will be jumbled around so you may notice somethings filled in where they weren't there before as well as a chance to easily moniter some grammical errors and mistakes. Thank you for your patience and understanding.**

**TO THOSE THAT ARE ABOUT TO READ THIS FOR THE FIRST TIME I WELCOME YOU AND HERE ARE A FEW THINGS YOU SHOULD KNOW**

**1. If anything, this is a AU of Season Six through Nine (my favorite seasons which I base the story on) and you will see some references in certain episodes. Also, this takes place post Maude death.**

**2. Because its an AU you might find some characters OOC (probably more to do with Maude and Reverend Lovejoy) but I do it with a plot and at least some explainable background to what I would call thier "character developement". So please before you spam a review with "Why did they do that" or "She doesn't do that" its a AU and a fanfic so as the writer of this fanfic I can play around with some of the characters to add a little spice to the entertainment. Its not illegal as long as I disclaim that they are not owned by me and its fun. You should try it sometime with fanfics of your own.**

**3. THIS IS M-RATED FOR A REASON! When I planned it out I knew right away before this was done on paper that there will be some disturbing images that would make the scariest of THOH stories look tame. This deals heavily in language, satanic and monsterous gore, character death (both OC and Simpsons), adult language, and other things that if you are sensitive to I advise having parental guidence to read this or failing that have someone with a stronger stomach read it for you and then tell you how it goes...either way you are reading this at your own risk.**

**4. I assume you all upon looking at this story have a basic concept of The Simpsons, the characters, and thier quirks if not please see the show (it is really worth your time and eyes its a great show!) before reading.**

**5. VERY VERY VERY IMPORTANT I CANNOT STRESS THIS ENOUGH! HAVE FUN READING THIS! I WROTE THIS NOT FOR MYSELF BUT FOR ANYONE A FAN OF THE SIMPSONS OR WHO JUST LOVE A GOOD READ! AND IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS OR CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM I WELCOME THEM OPENLY AND HAPPILY! **

_**For both New and Old readers just a background and reminder of the story**_

_**The Dark Matriarch of Springfield is a horror epic that centers around The Crosses; a old family that wove a evil influence around Sprinfield from the 16th century to the 1900s. The Crosses were headed by a man and woman named Gideon and Elizabeth who were killed by the townspeople for witchcraft. Actually, Elizabeth died by hanging and Gideon was shot trying to intervene in her arrest. It should it noted that they had four children: three of whom hid away during the death of thier parents and one being a infant was taken away to be raised by a childless couple who turn out to be the forefather and mother of Homer J Simpson. **_

_**Elizabeth confesses that she is truely a witch and vows that a child will resurrect her and she will have her revenge before the noose tightens around her neck.**_

_**Gideon is according to legend upon being in Hell trades his soul for enternal life so when he walks on the earth he will be present for the resurrection of Elizabeth but before he left he stole Death's scythe and broke through the doorway between the living and the dead leaving it open for monsters to crawl through. Death has been trying to find him and get his scythe back ever since.**_

_**(( They, the monsters, are mostly just scavengers trying to survive in a strange world and eat what they can and hide where they can like stray animals. That is why Elizabeth and Gideon are not usually around when they attack the characters ))**_

_**The story has a alot of Judeo-Christian themes (battle between good and evil) as well as a few made-up backstories for some minor npc simpson characters**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE SIMPSONS! I OWN THE CROSSE FAMILY AND THIER HISTORY THAT I HAVE MADE UP MYSELF AND WORKED IT INTO THIS SERIES AS WELL AS MY OWN OC CHARACTER: CATHERINE DAVISON WHICH YOU WILL ALL MEET IN THE BEGINNING OF THE STORY. THANK YOU AND ENJOY!**_


	2. Hell Have no Fury: Prologue

**Title: The Dark Matriarch of Springfield**

**Pairings: BartxJessica/ LegsxOC/ OCxOC**

**Warnings: Graphic violence and death scenes (one by drug overdose) in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Simpsons. Also, Elizabeth and Gideon Crosse; Catherine Davison are my orginal characters and if used in your fics I appreciate you asking my permission first. Thank you.**

Italics: flashback unless they are in quotes than its a thought

Underline Bold: subtitle for place or era

**Springfield 1647**

The story opens on a dark evening, the sun had set a minute ago, and the forest outside of a small village called Spyne-Feld stood a two-story house where a man and woman raised thier four children: David, Sarah, Priscilla, and Abigael. Thier parents worked in the community as a midwife and carpenter, in fact, their father built the house they lived in when he was only thirteen years old as a wedding gift to his wife. Now as the day was winding down, the wife named Elizabeth was bent over a stove in the kitchen as Gideon was sitting at a table sharpening his dull tools. Staring out the window was thier oldest son sitting there as if something outside had caught his attention.

The room is quiet saved for the sound of a baby whimpering in her crib situated where Gideon is working.

Elizabeth: (straightens up and removes her cap as she looks over at her son) David, get away from the window and tell your sisters to wash up, supper will be ready soon...

David: (not moving from the window) But mother, there is some light coming from those trees in the woods right there.

His mother looked up to see what her son was talking about. Letting out a sigh she undid her bunned up hair letting the ebony spirals of hair cascade down over the sides of her face and rested upon her broad shoulders. She cracked a stiff muscle in her back and sauntered over to the window next to David. There was indeed a soft glow between the trees of the forest path of a orangish tint casting a lovely glow against the dark brown tree trunks.

David: Is it fairies mommy, little fairies flying in the woods, lighting the way to enchanted dwellings?

Gideon let out a jovial laugh as he did the finishing touches on his saw; his son always did have a active imagination he noted.

Gideon: He gets it from you Elizabeth...always thinking outside the box (he shakes his head) anything he says with that mind of his makes sense to no one but himself.

Elizabeth: (smiling) Of course he gets it from me, he is my child after all, now David its perhaps just the light from the sunset honey, now go and help your-

Gideon: (interrupting matter-of-factly) That was a two minutes ago.

Elizabeth: What do you mean?

Gideon: When I was walking home from the Alder place I just saw the sun setting over the hill, very lovely, you and the children should have seen it my dear.

Elizabeth lowered her smile and pulled the drapes further back to see the light better over her son's head. The strange light began to glow brighter and brighter if the sun wasn't the case, then what could it have been, was her thought. The only time she had seen light this brightly in the night was when the townspeople had to immoblize through the woods and needed a way to see in the dark of night. With torches. And that usually meant...

They had been found out!

So the whispers she heard out in the market were about her and Gideon, whispers about strange people in black chanting foreign tongues in the forest and strange noises that would make the dogs bark wildly without no reason. The dark-haired woman hated to think it but it was only a matter of time before all accusations of witchcraft and sorcery pointed to them. And it would be no false accusation either. It was true that she was once part of a mysterious sect called "The Moon Sisters" whom were a pariah within the community. But they disbanded, all because Elizabeth took over as thier leader once Marta the orginal one passed away, and they have never once forgiven her for it, even thinking that she had something to do with Marta's sudden death. Which was true, but they could have never found out already, had they?

Elizabeth: "_Those little cunts from the Moon Sisters must have ratted me out to The Magistrate! Damn them!"_

David: (tugging on the fold of Elizabeth's dress) Mom, is it time for supper?

Elizabeth knelt down and whirled her son around to face him so that his eyes were staring right into her own.

Elizabeth: (grinning) No sweetie, erm, go upstairs and take your sisters...we're going to play a little game of hide-and-seek all right?

David: Will you and daddy hide?

Elizabeth: No..no..you and your sisters hide and me and daddy will seek okay?

By this time Gideon looks up from his work and raises a eyebrow to his wife's strange behavior as he watches her nudge David upstairs and makes her way to Abigael's crib near the table. Her husband takes her arm and draws her near him.

Gideon: What is going on here Elizabeth, this is no time to games, is something wrong?

Elizabeth: They are coming Gideon, those lights are torches, they are coming with torches for us-they obviously know about our secret and now they've come to excute us (she ran her fingers through his auburn hair) I sent the children hiding until we can chase them off. Gideon gets up from his chair and looks over at the window and then back to her.

Gideon: But I thought were so careful how could anyone of them have found out so quickly?

Elizabeth: (growling) 'The Moon Sisters' they are the only ones that know you and me are witches, not even the children are aware. I kept the spellbook hidden away also, so they would not find it, but whatever happens, absolution will be ours forever.

She leans in to give him a kiss that would never come as the door burst open and three men entered first with one leading the way had a rifle on him while two each had a pitchfork behind them were the sounds of a mass rabble shouting. Gideon growled and shoved Elizabeth behind him as she scooped Abigael up into her arms and ran up the stairs to the second floor brandishing his saw and blocking the way to the stairs. The lead man with the rifle was the bravest one and entered into the one room house pointing the barrel at Gideon's face, staring definitely at the man he once thought a client.

Upstairs Elizabeth dared not check the other children for that would mean giving away thier hiding place and enticing the fear that was entering thier once peaceful household. She backed herself into a corner to avoid the window looking out the angry mob below where her own mother and father gathered. She would not let them see her face. Abiagel's cries were muffled by her face pressing into her mother's chest.

Elizabeth: (whispering) Shhhh, shhh, its okay baby, don't cry, mommy isn't going to let anything happen to you...

**Downstairs on the first floor**

The man holding the rifle refused to back down glaring into Gideon's face he started to see a wildness in the carpenter's eyes that he had only seen in the most angeriest of dogs.

Rifleman: God help you Gideon, you are protecting the bride of Satan, she has drawn you into her ways with her charms!

Gideon: (baring his teeth in a threatening manner) That may be Samson, but I did it of my own free will!

Samson: GRAB HIM!

Two of Samson's friends welding pitchforks advanced on Gideon. The first man thrusted his weapon at him grazing his shoulder and pulling it back just as soon as Gideon drove the teethy edges of the saw into the man's skull breaking into the ear and cracking the head splitting across the cranium like a cracked egg. While a tiny twinkle of blood soaked into Gideon's shirt, a gush of blood flowed violently from the first pickfork man's head spilling endlessly onto the floor making a thick puddle that cushioned the dead man's fall with a large splash. Blood from the puddle splashed up and hit the front of Gideon's clothes and face. Covered in another man's blood he was a sight to behold as he turned around quickly at the second pitchfork guy to befuddle his sneak attack. The 2nd pitchforker had raised it over his head to stab it into Gideon's brain but stopped in the middle of his near impalement to be frozen in horror at what he was seeing.

Gideon grinned triumphantly as he watched the 2nd pitchforker lower his weapon and step back, shaking violently in hear, here was no simple man they were trying to take down; the light of the fire from the hearth and the torches outside bathed the whole room in a red hellish glow reflecting into his widen green eyes that seemed to glow while his face covered in blood was flushed with adrenline and bloodlust (two streams of blood ran down between his eyes over the bridge of his nose and around his mouth) fueled by the anger of being betrayed by those he thought were his close friends uttered a growl from the back of his throat.

2nd pitchforker: DEMON! SAMSON! HE HAS BECOME A DEMON! DEMON! DEMON! DEMON-!

**_BANG!_**

A shot ran out and a small splash of new blood flowed from the back of Gideon's head as Samson pointed the barrel at his neck and opened fire, quieting the second pitchforker's ranting until the dull thud of Gideon's body fell over on top of his first and last murder victim. Samson and the 2nd pitchforker heard a hellish shriek coming from the base of the stairs, it was Elizabeth, who had come down upon hearing the sound of gunshots in the living room watched in horror as her husband's blood mixed into that of the first pitchforker.

Elizabeth: You bastards! You shot him! You shot him you bastards! YOU SHOT MY HUSBANDS! YOU WILL PAY!!!!

Her screams were drowned out by the sound of her baby crying the moment four more men came in: three to restrain Elizabeth and one to pry the baby from her embrace and give it to Samson. He led them outside where a crowd cheered and shouted insults at the distaught wife and mother being dragged to a large tree with a noose hanging from the thickest branch and a small stool placed squarely under the rope. Elizabeth felt the burn of the rope rub against her skin when her hands were tied behind her back and she was placed on the stool for all to see.

The crowed drew deathly silent not even Elizabeth's own parents Mary and Aaron Ramsay dared to speak out on thier daughter's behalf. Disowning her on that very night she converted to a unholy religion and betrayed not only thier love but God's as well. The noose was placed around Elizabeth's neck.

Magistrate Brown: Elizabeth Crosse, you stand here in the sight of God and his children accused on witchcraft and the art of satanism, you shall be exucuted on this night of June 9th, the year of our lord sixteen hundred and fourty-seven, what is your plea?"

Elizabeth: (narrowing her blue eyes coldly upon the faces of everyone in the crowd including Samson and his wife whom at this moment was holding her baby; a devlish grin planted on her face as she began to speak) I admit to these crimes...

Mary Ramsay fell to her knees and sobbed loudly.

Elizabeth: (continuing) I will not remembered in history as one that died for it but wasted her breath denying what she has done...I am proud of what I have accomplished, me and the man I love that lays in a pool of blood...I DIE WITH DIGNITY ON THIS NIGHT! NOT REGRET! BEFORE YOU KICK THIS STOOL AWAY I LEAVE THIS WORLD WITH A CURSE UPON THIS TOWN AND ITS PEOPLE THINGS THAT WILL LEAD UP TO THE DAY OF YOUR DEMISE: A CHILD SHALL BE BORN HERE IN THE CENTURIES TO COME AND ONE DAY WILL BE CALLED UPON BY MY POWERS TO BRING ME BACK INTO THE LAND OF THE LIVING TO CAST MY REIGN OF BLOOD AND TERROR UPON YOU ALL...GHACK!

The stool was kicked away silencing Elizabeth's vow forever. Her body swung back and forth like a heavy pendulum as she felt her eyesight getting dimmer and darker blocking out the last visage of her crying baby in the arms of Samson's wife.

**The House of Samson Sympson**

Samson's wife, Myrrtle cradled Abigael Crosse in her arms as the mob disbanded carrying with them the last words that the witch Elizabeth gave to them. Many were still afraid of her even in death and it was decided that a high stone wall be made to close off the house from the rest of the village the next morning. But for now, Mrrytle hummed to the child that kicked and screamed that the person holding her was not her true mother.

But Mrrytle Sympson was going to take care of that.

In the house was Magistrate Brown and her husband sitting around a fire discussing about tonight's event.

Magistrate: I thank you for leading us through that woods and doing what had to be done.

Samson: No trouble at all Magistrate Brown. I think it is best concerning we must never tell our children and our children's children what transpired at that residence this night, for if the curse is to be reall, it could mean terrible things for us all.

Myrrtle wrapped Abigael up tightly in her new blanket to keep warm.

Myrrtle: But what of the baby?

The Magistrate let out a heavy sigh and got up from his chair to go to the baby. He stared down at it with a look of indifference that Myrrtle didn't care for being a caring soul that she was to children. Even though she was barren. She had a feeling there was a better alternative reason for Elizabeth and Gideon to die that night.

Magistrate: It will die no less Goodie Sympson, Gideon's parents passed away during the winter and Elizabeth's parents have forsaken her and anything to do with thier daughter, without a mother, baby Abigael will surely die. And as for David, Sarah, and Priscilla we could not find them I am sure that they ran off from the house somewhere. Who knows what will happen to them now...but I am sure death will meet up with them like thier parents did.

Myrrtle: We will take care of it...

Samson: Myrrtle...?

Magistrate: Are you sure this is wise Goodie Sympson?

Myrrtle: It is not baby Abigael's fault, for years we could not have a child of our own, this is God's will-the child shall be with a good family now, not a family of evil as she once was.

Samson: Suppose that child takes on the 'traits' of her mother Myrrtle? What then?

Myrrtle turned to her husband with a gentle smile

Myrrtle: She will be as beautiful as her mother, but rest assure husband that Abigael will never know her family nor her family name, she will take on ours and become a Sympson and forget that she was ever a Crosse. Don't you see, we have prayed for so long and the Lord has answered our prayers, from this have a child of our own, it is a blessing in disguise!

It was a day that none would ever forget. The Sympsons had a new daughter; Gideon and Elizabeth were not buried together, but seperately, to ease the tensions that the threat of a curse had brought on to thier growing town. As the years went on, the old generation carried the curse to thier graves and newer generations scarsely breathed a word of it to thier descendents until it became nothing but a well-kept hidden legend. The Crosse family did not die out as everyone thought it did. David had hidden his sisters and took them to live with a old hag until the hag died and at the age of twenty he returned with his sisters to the house and took on as head of the household, marrying Margaret Smith a famer's daughter and raised a son.

The next generation of Springfielders who were hardly aware of the fate the curse would bring tolerated David's family living in the house but never dared to stop foot on his property for any reason whatsoever. But as the centuries went on, members of the Crosse family married into the family tree of other Springfielders branching out over the fast growing town. The family also spread out across the pond into the United Kingdom also marrying into other family trees yet unclear as to whether or not the families there are as aware of the curse than those in the States. But there is always a moment that breaks the ice one way or another...

**London, England 1969**

_Seven year old Catherine Davison opened her eyes when she heard the sound of a crash coming from her parents bedroom. It sounded like a chair or a table had been knocked over. She was laying in her bedroom enjoying a nice dream when it was ripped from her mind the moment she heard that offending sound. The room was still dark with no light but the one underneath her nightstand plugged into the outlet. The light shone up and luminated the clock on her stand which read a quarter past eleven. She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes._

Catherine: What was that?

_She threw the covers back and jumped down from her bed walking towards the door and peering out into the hall. Down a long hall at the end was her parent's room. She felt her way down the hall using the light from the full moon to see and reached the door closed tightly. She reached up on her toes and knocked loudly on the door. Her father was away on buisness (a delegate for Parliment) and so it was only her and her mother alone in the house; the house keeper that left for her flat and the rest of the servants were asleep. Her mother Victoria being a heavy sleeper had to be stirred up by more than one knock. But no one was answering her._

Catherine: Mom...a-a-are you okay?

_When Catherine didn't hear the words of her mother saying 'come in' she fiddled with her fingers nervously trying to weigh in whether to go in without permission or go back to sleep. After hearing a loud noise from someone's room and they don't answer you its pretty much common sense to investigate. And come to think of it. Her mother was known for her graceful movements and poise. She wouldn't just knock something over that clumsily. Catherine stored up the courage and opened the door._

_Laying on the floor beside the queen's size bed was her mother face-down on the carpet in her nightgown with a empty pill bottle in one hand..._

The sound of the taxi driver's voice stirred her from her memories as it pulled up in front of the Springfield Public Library. It happened twenty-seven years ago, but the memories still lingered in her head. Back then, Catherine was too young to understand and no one told her why her mother took those sleeping pills, all she knew was that she had no mother anymore and not even the stomach pump was enough to remove the damage the pills did to her insides. All her father told her was that she was suffering from "bad dreams and it kept her up at night" but that was it, now she wondered if coming to Springfield was even the right choice.

Catherine: "_Aunt Millicent was too out of it to even explain to me what went on in that family and this town, don't even think she didn't know as much as I do, but I made a promise to her and my parents that I would stop it...I hope..."_

Taxidriver: Hey lady, is this your stop or not?

Catherine: Yes...thank you...

Taxi: So, you're the new librarian huh?

Catherine: (she raised a eyebrow) How did you know that?

Taxi: This town isn't as large as people think, everyone knows everyone around here, and word gets around. Good luck to ya.

She paid the cabbie and gathered her briefcase and purse then shut the door as the cab left down the street. The englishwoman brushed a strand of her long curly brunette hair and smoothed out the winkles of her black skirt that had rumpled up sitting in the back of the taxi. Behind her were four men walking on the sidewalk and talking amongst themselves on the other side of the street. (Homer, Barney, Lenny, and Carl) she gave them a short glance then walked up the steps.

**_TBC_**

**_A indroduction of my other OC. The flashback and scene where Gideon murders someone during the home invasion were added in as a filler. There will be more of these where I feel may be necessary since this will be formatted more like a script instead. Next: strange things start to happen and Catherine has a secret weapon worn around her neck._**


	3. The Man on the Sidewalk

**Title: The Dark Matriarch of Springfield**

**Title: The Dark Matriarch**

**Pairings: BartxJessica/ LegsxOC/ OCxOC**

**A/N: Gah! I feel so stupid, I should I wrote all of the old chapters down as reference before redoing the whole story. Yeah, go ahead and laugh at me for it, I deserve it. (Nelson: HA HA!) Okay, I will attempt to remember everything so far to the best of my memory (Heaven help me) so bare in mind a few scenes will be changed, removed, filled, added, and so on and so forth. However the main plot of the story is still going to be the same as it always was. **

**Songs that inspire me to keep writing this fic**

**Deft tones-Change in the house of flies **

**Metallica-Where the Wild Things Are **

**Disturbed-Land of Confusion **

**Creed-What if**

**A Perfect Circle- The Noose and Tres Libres**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Simpsons but Elizabeth, Gideon, and Catherine are my own original characters and if you decide to use them ask me first.**

As Catherine had noticed before entering the library, four men were on thier way to Moe's Tavern. Homer, Barney, Lenny and Carl. Out of the four of them Homer looks up and spies Catherine Davison entering the building. He lived in Springfield for years, born and raised here, so he definitely spotted her as someone being out of the ordinary. His daughter Lisa told him not too long ago that Mrs. Felker was retiring, perhaps the woman had come to replace her.

Lenny: Homer come on, lets go before all the good stools are taken!

Homer: Oh yeah...sure...(he turns away from the library and once again leads the way) Huh?

Homer stops and sees a tall man in black pants and a brown overcoat standing in front of them on the sidewalk with his hands lazily in his pockets. He looks over the four men and smiles oddly yet he dosen't make a sound. Except for the flapping of his coat that moves in the wind ruffling up his short tussle of auburn hair. Once again this was a second stranger that eluded Homer's attention for he had never met him before either. But then, Homer was never the sharpest knife in the drawer, yet there was something about the guy that itched in the back of his head.

Homer: (thinking) "_I wonder who he is...new people are sure popping up all over the place_", (outloud) Hi stranger! (in a friendly voice) We're going to Moe's Tavern wanna come with?

The man made no responce except studying Homer very astutely as if trying to find something in that man's head that was there.

If it was there in the first place.

Man: (speaking for the first time) Nice day for a walk in the woods wouldn't you agree?

After a awakard minute of silence he gazed over at the library and then back to Homer. Saying nothing more he took a step towards them once he was close enough, he stepped around Homer and his friends and disappeared around the corner of the street behind them. Homer looked back raising an eyebrow at the "interesting" confrontation he had with the stranger, and then he looked back at the library, what was in there besides pop-up books that would make the man want to look over there.

Homer: (thinking) "_Maybe he was interested in that brunette chick that walked inside; hey, maybe I could set them up on a date...nah, too much work.."._

**Inside Interior of The Public Library**

Catherine placed her book that she had read on the plane on the desk next to the turnstiles and went through a door next to it, which was the bathroom, she turned on the light, and it was faint but then after five minutes got brighter and brighter. I hate fluorescents; she thought, then went over to the sink and looked into the mirror. What she saw was her own reflection, her dark-brown hair brought out the soft green tint in her blue eyes. Her face was thin and pale, she found herself zoning off, doing that whenever she had to concentrate on a specific task and this task was something she was unsure that she could do.

Catherine: (muttering) Where do I even begin: The Child, The Prophecy, or the Spell Book? And another thing, the house, I don't its even standing after all these decades. Why did Aunt Millicent choose me to investigate and stop this curse, what do I know about stopping curses? (shakes her head) This whole thing must be crazy...

**Sacred Being Hospital, London England-1999  
**

_Catherine: She died before I was born great aunt Millie, now about those Crosse family records?_

_Millicent grew quiet all of a sudden, lying on her bed, she placed a hand over her rosary and stared out the window, avoiding Catherine's gaze, when she was ranting on she looked like a decent old woman. Quiet with her age and wisdom like a dying sage, she clutched her rosary feverishly, sitting on the chair beside the bed, Catherine leaned over to hear something that Millicent was muttering: "The prophecy, none will survive it, and those that do will never be sane, you were chosen my dear, to be the one to save them, the people that the witch angered...her love...her husband...lie in wait for the child, as do you, pray you find the child before..." Millicent suddenly trailed off._

_Catherine (leaned in even closer, intrigued) Before what...what will happen...!? Millicent, do you know who this child is or what family it's born into?_

_Millicent smiled, she turned her head back towards Catherine and raised a gnarled hand up to her great great niece's face, caressing it lovingly, she lowered it back down and gestured Catherine to come closer, closer to her leathery worn face to whisper something in her ear. Catherine obeyed, hoping that she was about to tell her the answer to Catherine's concerned question._

_Millicent: (trailing off) You...you...you remember Mrs. Sommersby right... I think she died..._

Catherine put her hand down the V-lining of her blouse and pulled out a crescent-shaped sapphire attached to a thick black cord around her neck, a parting gift to great aunt Millicent before that phone call came on the phone saying that she had passed away. In her hand was another legend that her own family concocted- the wearer of the amulet will be invincible to almost any harm that comes to her no matter how dangerous it may be. She didn't think there was such a thing, but it had been in her family for generations and according to an old story one of her great-great-great-great grandmothers wore the amulet when she was in a carriage ride that toppled over killing everyone inside, but she had emerged unscathed.

She reapplied some of her make-up, her main reason for entering the bathroom in the first place, and was about to leave when she heard a dark foreboding voice echo off the fading wallpaper of the lavatory.**_Maybe, but it would make for a ground tale to tell the children at bedtime now wouldn't it? _**Followed by the sound of laughter. She grabbed her purse and ran out of the bathroom so quickly she didn't see Mrs. Felk in front of her and knocked into her sending them both to the ground hopefully unhurt.

Mrs. Felk: Omph! Watch it missy, I don't want to spend my retirement in the Florida Keys with a broken hip!

Catherine: (helping the old woman up) Oh I am so sorry Mrs. Felk, I...I just thought I heard something out here while I was in-

Mrs. Felk: (adjusting her glasses staring at the young woman up and down)

Catherine: (blushing) Erm, nevermind all that...well, here I am.

The old lady circled around Catherine like a vulture studying her until she returned back in front of the englishwoman and grabbed her face turning it one side and then the other.

Mrs. Felk: Mmm, yes, you look young and strong child, do you have any experience working in a library?

Catherine: Yes, I used to-

Mrs. Felk: (cutting Catherine off) Perfect, well, there is nothing more to discuss. You said you used to work at one before in London, so I willl hold you to it, now is there anything else you want to ask me before I leave?

The englishwoman made a quick glance over at the bathroom and gazed back at the old woman.

Catherine: (she shook her head) Well...no, not at all Mrs. Felk.

**Moe's Tavern**

After thier encounter with the man in the brown overcoat, Homer lead his friends inside and they helped themselves to duff beer as if nothing had happened at all on the way to the bar. As stated he was never the sharpest knife in the drawer. But the memories that that moment on the sidewalk still lingered somewhere in the beer-hazed subconscience of his mind.

**TBC**

**Yes, I left out the slapfight between Homer and Barney, although as funny as it maybe I don't think it mattered much to the story but rest assure Homer will be doing more whacky things in the next chapters to come. Thank you for all your understanding in my attempt to redo this in script form and feel free to review how I am doing so far if there is anything that you want suggested to the story let me know and I will see what I can do. Laters!**


	4. SleepWalker

**A/N: All right everyone, the last chapter was short, but it is only a introductory chapter to two of the three original characters I have going now. Not any pairings as of yet either but hey, I am starting over to make this better so bare with me, okay. So far we see that Catherine appears to take Mrs. Felk's place as the new librarian but learn that there is another reason she has come. And its going to be interesting.**

**Pairings: JessicaxBart/ OCxOC/ LegsxOC**

**Warnings: Graphic violence, gore, and language.**

At the Simpson house while Lisa was in her room doing her homework, she was having trouble concentrating because of the constant banging that was going on in the room next to her, she growled at how Bart would always seem to know when she did her homework so he could do something loud and obnoxious to distract her. The banging was ongoing, shaking the wall that divided their bedroom, Lisa gasped as her pictures began falling off the nails.

Lisa: Bart, stop it or else I am telling mom!

After a few minutes the banging stopped, she sighed and went back to completing her history homework, but then it started back up again, even more loudly than before. Angrily Lisa threw the textbook on the bed and left her room. The hallway was empty saved for Snowball 2 sleeping on the carpet. Cats can pretty much sleep through anything, Lisa remarked as she opened Bart's door and stepped inside.

Lisa: Bart! I have an important test I have to study for (walks into his room)-what the hell?

Bart was walking into the wall next to his window, over and over again, with each loud bang was a whiny "Ow" Lisa thought of this as odd, even for her family, she walked quietly over to Bart making sure not to make a sound (which come to think of it would be drowned out by the loud bang) and took a closer look. He was dressed still in his school clothes with his shoes on, but his eyes were shut. Come to think of it, he did say something earlier about taking a nap before dinner.

Lisa: He's sleepwalking, well...barely...but I don't remember him doing that before.

BANG  
Bart: Owwwww"  
BANG  
Owwwwwww!"  
BANG  
Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!"  
Lisa: -He is going to get a killer headache afterwards-

**Downtown Springfield, Evening**

The streets were empty as Gideon could see. Hardly even a vagabond passed out on the sidewalk to step over he noticed. So much had changed before his eyes and so much he had seen altered before him as he laid low in Springfield after being given the power of eternal life by the devil in exchange for his soul the night he died in his own house. So that he could be there for when Elizabeth would be bought back to life. And she would, he vowed, as soon as the child was found.

After the encounter with the four men, Gideon walked through streets silently; he reveled in the ability he could muster to walk amongst the mortal living. It had been more than a century since he and his wife died, she was trapped in purgatory awaiting the child she prophesized would resurrect her, but Gideon found himself in Hell with Elizabeth nowhere to be found.

Gideon: "_We were lost my love you in purgatory and me in hell but not no more"_

He walked down the main street area, until he was where the Town Hall was located and in the center was the statue of Jebediah Springfield, he walked up to the statue and knelt down in front of it as if he was bowing to the metal replica of the town founder.

Gideon: (rubbing the ground with his hand) It should be here, right here, hopefully it was not already dug up, the child will need to find the spell book soon, and when he finds out, I will be waiting here to take him to the Manor….or her I guess…

Gideon waved his hands over the blades of grass under his feet, years of waiting, of selling his soul to the devil for eternal life so that he could finally be there for the day in which she would arise would all be soon. He even smiled to himself knowing who that child was, like that, bitch descendent of his would even have known that. The moment that child was born, he knew immediately that it would be the one to use the spell book to bring to life his wife.

Gideon: Soon spell book soon (a patch of earth began to move suddenly, beating within the ground, quivering like a worm underneath the dirt wanting to be dug up) we must call Bart Simpson back to this place, for years I have stayed hidden in this godforsaken hellhole, just so that the boy could be born, out of the family of our 'direct' descendent, no one but you and me were ever aware of what he would do someday, and now, when the time is right, you will call him here...little book...call him here and make him find you...

†  
**Moe's Tavern-Evening**  
Meanwhile, it is 6:59 pm, Homer is with the other men in the bar talking about the stranger that they saw on the way to the tavern.

Homer: -yeah, he was weird, but looked good in that trench coat," he replied, "of course, with tall guys, they can never look bad in one I always say, anyway, he just walked off, I have this strange feeling that I met him before..."

Lenny: You know my brother saw him one time, said he could be Robert Kennedy's twin...you know, more similar-looking twin that would get just as much girls as the other guys?"  
Homer: (shook his head) No, that can't be it, I mean, I think I saw him someplace else, oh-Marge was there, at the hospital, yes that's it, I saw him at the hospital when Bart was born...man, that guy must be doing something good he doesn't look a day over thirty.

As Homer and his friends were talking, the phone rang and Moe went over to answer it.

Moe: (putting the reciever to his ear) Moe's Tavern, hang on I will check...Hey, is there a Mick Big ball...have everyone...I'm looking for Big balls!"

Suddenly the men started laughing...

Barney: Hey Moe, Why don't you try Chippendales!"

They laughed even louder.

**Simpson's House, Living Room.**

Bart and Lisa laughed loudly as Maggie sat on the couch watching with the pacifier in her mouth, she never understood why they kept laughing into that phone, and maybe she never will. Marge came over and suddenly grabbed the phone putting her hand over the receiver.

Marge: What have I told you children about making prank phone calls to people, now wash up and get ready for supper.

Bart and Lisa groaned as they got up.

As Marge hung up the phone, she noticed a rather large red bump on Bart's forehead when she watched them run up the stairs to wash their hands.

†

**DownTown Springfield**  
Gideon finished his musing at the statue and continued his walk through Downtown Springfield with his hands in his pockets, passing a dark alleyway he suddenly stopped in his tracks and looked left and right before disappearing into the alley. The end of the alley was filled with rows of trashcans and shards of glass and broken crates, sleeping in the corner was a dirty old vagrant, which he had hired to guard his weapon for him from anyone that would steal it or uncover it. This particular weapon didn't go over so well being taken in the underworld and he figured that anyone in the earthly realm would appreciate him being in possession of it, particularly someone of the police department.

Gideon: Lets see, I knew I hid it around here somewhere. I hope Smelly Pete didn't sell it for a bag of marijuana or something...

Gideon eyed the sleeping vagrant as he walked towards a few large wooden planks propped up against the side of the wall and moved them aside taking out a long scythe with a metal pole. He wrapped his fingers around it feeling its dark power surge throughout his entire being. Gideon than turned around and nudged the sleeping vagrant with his foot. As the vagrant stirred from his slumber, the order of rotten cheese and stale urine lingered around Gideon's nostrils making him nauseated.

Vagrant: (mumbling in his doze) Zzzz, Mom...George Clooney, (awakens with a start), What!? What-Well, look who is here, yes I see you still have it, it didn't go no where's, Old Smelly Pete made sure nobody steal it, you-you be honest with me, you really take it from the Grim Reaper did yes-ah, you don't have to tell me, that must of been quite a trick to have mister old deathly butt himself part with that thing, (Old Smelly Pete wheezed before continuing) now where is my pay boy, you guts the sandwich I've been hankering for?"

Gideon reached into his coat pocket and took out a turkey sandwich wrapped in waxed paper and held it out before Smelly Pete, being a wolf, he sniffed the sandwich and snatched it out of the young man's hands and was shoving the contents into his mouth, paper and all.

Gideon: (looking digusted) Don't you want to remove the paper first?

Smelly Pete: (licking the paper) Are you kidding, the paper is the best part!

Gideon tucked the scythe under his arm and proceeded to make his way out of the alleyway, but before he could make it another step he felt a slight tug at the base of his trench coat and saw Old Smelly Pete on his hands and knees with the sandwich in his mouth, gripping onto the coat with one of his grimy hands. Looking up into the ancient witch's eyes with a solace gaze of pleading and pathetic composure that would have been sympathetic, if not for the fact that fleas were doing swan dives over his ragged hair.

Gideon: What?

The old vagrant took the sandwich out of his mouth and got to his feet, letting out of Gideon's coat and placing it over his upper arm squeezing it. In the other hand, he held the sandwich in such a grip that mayonnaise was oozing out of the bread, meat, and lattice.

Smelly Pete: Something, is going to happen isn't it? You are, going to destroy-d-d-throw the whole world into apocalypse,(clasps his hands together like in a prayer) please, then take me with you! I don't want to die alone, no one will die with me, I am old and ugly, and filthy, take me with you! I can be useful...I can..."

He trails off and reaches a hand out for the male witch's face.

Gideon stepped back and brushed the vagrant's hand away from his arm with the flat side of his blade.

Gideon: (admiring the blade of the scythe) There will be no world wide destruction as you put it, just that of Springfield's destruction, and if you have a problem with dying, you should not of met me.

The scythe was raised and glided with speed and grace into the side of the vagrant's head burying deeply until thick globs of blood gushed out of the diseased man's head and flowed messily down over his craggy clothes and over Gideon's hands. When Gideon moved the scythe around he caused a wave of blood squirts to splash into his face and chest the more he pried the blade out of Old Smelly Pete's damaged face. No sound was made, not even a dying scream as the bum fell to the ground with only half a head smashing against the glass strewed cement as the other half slide off of the scythe's blade leaving chunks of flesh and brains behind in its wake. He sighed and wiped the blade with his coat before resting it over his shoulder and walking off whistling non-chillingly.  
†

**North Fieldfare Apartment, East of Springfield-Midnight**

Catherine Davison's first day of work was dull, only two people stopped in today, one for directions to a deli and the other thinking it was the Video store, most of the time when she wasn't busy stamping "overdue" on her hand over and over she read her book that day. The rest of the time she sat going through the various records of the Crosse family history and there whereabouts around Springfield. On paper was a timeline with various points in the years where something remarkable happened, a death, a scandal, a birth, as she read she couldn't believe how much pain and suffering this family bought on to itself and to the other families. Most happened to the women of the family.

The Library closed up and sitting on her couch drinking some hot coca, Catherine changed into a pair of slacks and a t-shirt and studied over the family timeline once again making sure there was nothing looked over.

Catherine: Most of these occurrences happened by mental insanity, particularly depression, suicide, and hallucinations...that could explain great aunt Millie...lets see what can be said about the prophecy.

Catherine placed the papers on her coffee table and scanned for instances were Elizabeth's Prophecy was mentioned, but so far, after 1655, when David took over as man of the house along with his two remaining sisters, no mention of the prophecy was given, not even a clue. The spell book did become something of a family heirloom however, switching hands and presented as a wedding gift or given to daughters upon their mother's deathbed.

Catherine: (reading out loud to herself) But with the control of the spell book, those that possessed it seem to have undergone a change that few could predict," She , "few ever received the Spellbook without incident-often among the other female members of the family there would be quarrel, jealousy, or feud. In short, there were reports that some would actually plot someone's death or kill the woman that had control over the spell book- (She took a sip of her drink adding,) -obviously no one in that family had control of the spell book it had control over them.

Catherine placed her drink down on the cozen and dug through the rest of the stack of papers in her briefcase, she pulled out a essay that was two pages long written by Millicent Davison in her youth when show as studying the family curse and the prophecy. It was getting late, and there was no way she could read through all of that in a single night. She took out her green highlighter and looked for a certain paragraph or two that she could concentrate on for the mean time. On the second page in the third paragraph was a note about "The Child".

_1. Elizabeth would be using the spell book to lure the child, she would not know what would become of her own spell book, but if the spell book was not buried with her, it would of been lost in time through her family and then beyond. If buried, the area would be a place, where the child might have been before, as to make the amount of time reaching the place shortened and less confusing. Therefore, the locale would be a familiar area._

_2. A mental connection that would affect the child's psyche or subconscious. Appearing in a dream, or a vision that would no reappear. Depending on the child's intelligence and sensitivity to stimulation, the two signals of both the spell book and the child would cross paths or failing that, latch hold of one with more divine attributes. I doubt the child that Elizabeth would want to beckon would be a dolt. This second one is however risky to raise alarm to others and may rarely be used._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Simpsons's House. Bedrooms**

_She felt it to be a dream. It had to be a dream. Lisa, for the first time in her life, couldn't understand what was happening. Assessing her surroundings, she could make out the living room. Her typical family living room. But the pictures were hanging upside down and there were inky splotches dripping from the walls. Oozing out like blood from a open wound and down the fine texture of the wallpaper. In front of her the television was on but she didn't remember turning it on. There was staticy snow on the screen. She wanted to change the channel but her hands and fingers felt like weighted bricks._

_Lisa: What is going on? A dream...?_

_The Television started to speak robotically in incorherently speech patterns that she could almost make out._

_Voice: The headless Statue...find it near the headless statue..._

_Lisa: Who is it? Whose there?_

_The voice crackled overlapping in a thousand different sounds that were being drowned out by the constant rhythm of wood knocking._

_Voice: (static-like) bbzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzt...the book...bzzzzzzzzzzzzbzt...find the book...bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzztz...find the..._

**_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_**

_The knock grew louder and more determined._

_"I am going to see who that is," said Lisa, "maybe who ever is there can tell me what is going on with this dream."_

_She felt herself floating towards the door, her hands reaching out but grabbing nothing there, the door in her reach but her hands could not grab anything. In her split second, she willed herself to grab the door and open it. Standing there was a tall beautiful woman with dark spirally hair wearing a old 16th century black dress, plain with a bloodstained white collar wrapped around her shoulders. Her lips curled into a evil smirk as she stared down at Lisa with her icy cold blue eyes._

_Dark-haired woman: Where are you suppose to be little girl...?_

Lisa woke up from the banging sound that came from her brother's room, she couldn't take it anymore, if it wasn't stopped then she would never get any sleep. She threw back the covers and stepped out of the room. The door vibrated from the constant banging caused by Bart's slamming against the door, she took a deep breath and turned the knob to open the door. Bart's body was flown at her by his own endurance to leave his room in his walking sleep. Lisa took a step to the right and watched as Bart fell flat on his stomach with a soft thud. His eyes were closed, after a few seconds he got up and walked down the stairs, with no grip on the railing he missed his footing and stumbled down the stairs head over heels to the bottom.

Lisa: (sighing) Oh Bart what is going on with you?  
She heard the door to her parent's room move.

Marge: (her voice coming from the hallway in thier bedroom) What is going on out there?  
Lisa: Uh...uh...Nothing, I just wanted to get a glass of water and stumbled down the stairs, but I am fine now, just startled.  
Homer: (shouting from thier bedroom) Well, be careful next time!

†  
_"-3. To prevent any notice, the beckoning would happen at night, the mind would refuse this power, but the body is weak, and is in manipulation of the body. The moment the child will be under control would be when his or her mind is not at will with the body, a subconscious presence allowing the mind to be of its own accord and not that of the physical being. Thus, the mind while in dream-like vacancy would not have no control as the body lies motionless...in lame man's terms...sleep walking would be noted in the child." _

†

Lisa sneaked down the stairs keeping a close eye on her brother as he got up undazed from the fall, he headed in his slumbering state towards the door pressing the front of his body against the wood but still moving his feet. His sister reached the bottom of the stairs without a sound and caught up behind her sleepwalking brother, his entire weight shifted to the front as if hooked to a unseen string that was pulling him further on. Something that Lisa could not see, but yet feel like a gravitational pull, controlling the ability to walk upon the sleeping boy. From what she had read up on sleepwalking was that the sleepwalker's path was usually erratic with no straight purpose, a mundane heavy ritual that was unpredictable and yet at the same time so methodical in each step the person took. But in this situation, Bart actually seemed to be going somewhere or wanting to anyway, he was evident in his unconscious determination to push the door open without seeming to realize that it was unlocked in the first place.

Lisa made it her purgative to follow Bart and see where he would want to go outside?

Lisa: I feel like I am taking him out for a walk like a dog,

She pushed the button on the door handle that unlocked the door and opened it," there he goes-"

Bart was out the door with a steadfast pace, she quickly grabbed her coat and Bart's as she ran out the door shutting it behind her. The cold night air was clean and brisk, a full moon cast its light over the night sky blocking out half of the stars that positioned themselves around it. Forgetting a flashlight, Lisa used the moonlight and the glowing streetlamps to keep a eye on Bart making his way down Evergreen Terrance and into Downtown Springfield. It was a dangerous trip however, you see, Bart didn't realize he was walking ON the street not beside it, so whenever a car came up, Lisa had to jump in and pull Bart out of the lane that the car was going down, having to hear swearing from the panicked driver afterwards.

And arriving upon Downtown Springfield as she was rescuing Bart yet again from another fast approaching vehicles. The car surved violently out of the way and hit a mailbox on the sidewalk the car collided against the curve and as she heard a loud crashes from behind her as a hubcap roll past her out of the corner of her eye.

**TBC**

**Next up: Bart finds the spellbook, Catherine further investigates Elizabeth Crosse's Prophecy, and more information will be uncovered. **


	5. The Spellbook

**A/N: All right everyone, the last chapter was short, but it is only a introductory chapter to two of the three original characters I have going now. Not any pairings as of yet either but hey, I am starting over to make this better so bare with me, okay. So far we see that Catherine appears to take Mrs. Felk's place as the new librarian but learn that there is another reason she has come. And its going to be interesting.**

**Pairings: JessicaxBart/ OCxOC/ LegsxOC**

**Warnings: Graphic violence, gore, and language.**

**The abandoned remains of the Crosse Manor **

The manor was hardly unrecognizable when Gideon first laid eyes on it, once a simple large one-story cottage, it had evolved into a sprawling four-story mansion overnight, complete with a high stone wall surrounding his old house on all sides and a large metal barred gate that was chained and padlock to prevent anyone from stepping foot onto the property. At first he was disappointed that the house he made with his own bare hands had changed without him being there to witness it, but after a while he smiled at the fact that it had still remained, and flourished with elegance and luxary, proving that his descendents had been well off for as long as he could imagine. 

A oak tree had grown very close to the stonewall standing at ten feet high with long strong branches stretching out over the top of the wall, he took his scythe and clutched it tightly in his mouth, and then made his way up the tree to one of the several branches hanging over the stone wall. The tree didn't shake luckily, for he didn't know when it was planted, and despite the fact that he couldn't be killed that easily because of his eternal power, the thought of falling off the tree and having to climb it again didn't exactly please him at the moment.

The child would be hearing the call of the spell book by now no time for fooling around...

He knew he had climbed across the branch and over the top of the wall when he looked down and saw the front yard and the old walnut tree where Elizabeth hanged until death, standing off to the side of where the oak tree was, he leaped down nimbly landing all his feet like a cat, and walked up to the manor. The wide set of double doors was locked as well, so taking the scythe out of his mouth he slammed the blade into the door handle very gingerly and kicked the door open with his foot and stepped inside the manor.

It was desolate save for the rats scurrying across the floorboards and a family of bats cuddling up together on the crystal chandelier hanging over the male witch's head. The entire interior of the manor was dark and smelled of rank air hanging by a loose molecule. Stiff blankets covered the furniture once white the dust and mildew changed the clean sheets to a dingy tan brown. Dust caked the portraits hanging on the cracked walls, hiding the images of family members he was related to, covering up their identity as if they were ashamed to be seen by him.

Gideon: (grinning evily)Home sweet home...

†  
**Downtown Springfield**

Once Lisa was sure that they were far away from the scene of the accident, they found themselves in the middle of the downtown business district. In the center was a grassy area where the statue of Jebediah Springfield stood, it had been more than ten years since she remembered Bart taking off the head of the statue and hiding it in their backyard. Was this the reason he came down here, because he was still feeling guilty of what he had done?

As if to answer her own question, Bart stepped onto the grass, walked towards the statue, but to her surprise, and began scratching the dirt with his nails.

Lisa: Bart, what are you doing, what is going on here, what could you possibly want that is buried here-(she slapped her forehead irritably) oh my god listen to myself I am asking questions to a half unconscious kid like I expect him to remember this in the morning let alone answer me right now...

She knelt down in front of Bart, who made dig even more quickly against the dirt and grass, she was torn between wanting to wake him up or help him dig.

Further down the road, Catherine had just closed up the libary and was walking home to her apartment. She was passing through the town square when she stopped all of a sudden at the sight of two children kneeling at the foot of the town statue. She tried to supress her couriousity into delving into thier business. But a gut-feeling tugging at the back of her head urged her to go over to them. She took twelve paces towards the statue watching them closely. The boy wearing just a pair of blue pajamas did the most work, digging furiously into the ground, as a girl in a red nightgown and slippers watched over him. Almost vigilently. For the better part of three minutes was the same, the digging and watching; watching and digging.

Until finally the boy stopped and submerged his hands into the hole pulling out a thick leatherbound black book.

Catherine: (stunned) No...who is he?

She kept herself still and listened in on what they were saying...

Lisa: (holding up the book) Bart...what is this?

Bart: (makes a few intelligible mumbling sounds and falls to the side snoring away)

Lisa: Bart...?

Lisa examines the book to find that it has a golden clasp on it which she attempts to pry open with her fingers but cannot because its jammed from the caked dirt and rust. She is about to ask Bart again when she hears the sound of feet running towards her.

Lisa: (looks over her shoulder) Huh, who is that?

Catherine is running up to the digging site hurridly.

Catherine: Wait, put that book back in the ground now, don't let the boy even open it!

Lisa: (stands up) Who are you?

Catherine: My name is Catherine Fairchild, I was sent here from England to make sure that book dosen't fall into the boy's hands. There is a prophecy that involves him (points to Bart) put the book back into the ground now and we can all walk away from this...

Voice: NOT SO FAST!

The voice snapped Bart from his sleep and he looks around bewildered.

Bart: Lisa...strange lady...w-what is going on? How did I end up here?

Lisa: You were sleepwalking Bart, I have never remembered you doing that before, and apparently you were "sleep-digging" as well (she turns to the sound of the mysterious voice that is coming from the statue where a man holding a scythe is sitting on the shoulder of the statue)

Man: So, the time has finally arrived at last, give me the spellbook and your brother little girl, and like the young lady said 'we can all walk away from this' (he leaps down to the ground on his feet from the statue)

Lisa: Who are you?

Man: Allow me to introduce myself (he bows to Lisa) I am Gideon Crosse, and what you have in your hands, is the means in which my darling wife Elizabeth will once again join my side. All I need is your brother and the incantation from the spellbook.

Catherine: Don't do it Lisa...I have been studying the Crosse family for years, they are nothing but evil!

Gideon: (looks up) And you should know woman, you dare deny your family tree?

Catherine: (gritting through her teeth) Its too branched out to even reach us!

Gideon: You would like to think that wouldn't you, but don't you have some sinking suspicion in your mind that maybe it was the curse that took away your-

Catherine: STOP IT! (she moved in front of Bart and Lisa) as long as I got to them first, you will never complete her prophecy!

Gideon: We will see about that...(he raises the blade of the scythe threateningly)

He swung the scythe at Catherine with every growl that followed her twisting her body this way and that, narrowly dodging the weapon as fast as she could. She had no weapon of her own, and hoped that the blade did not get too close to the amulet she wore around her neck. Lisa watched the two with intrigue waiting for the precise moment when Gideon's leg was angled close to her maintaining his balace. Just as he made another thrust attack, she grabbed his ankle and pulled it towards herself to knock him over and flat on the ground. The sharp tip of the blade buried into the patch of soft ground beside him.

Gideon: You damn little brat!

Bart: Can someone please tell me what is going on and who the hell you two are!?

Catherine: Now! (she jumped on Gideon's back and pinned his arms down with her hands) Take the book and your brother, and don't stop until you are home! (she pins him down harder despite his struggling) Hurry, I will explain everything to both of you when I can, just wait for a message from me...now go!

Lisa tucked the book under one arm and grabbed her brother's hand dragging him away from the chaos in front of them. She could hear the sound of scuffling still being intense yet she dared not look back for one second fearing that Gideon had use the scythe on Catherine.

Back at the statue site, Catherine had used the temporary distraction of him pulling the blade out of the ground to make sure the children had left with the book, when she was sure they were at a safe distance she turned her attention back on him just in time from using the weapon once again on her.

Gideon: Gotcha bitch! (he swung lowly to sever her torso)

Catherine: (gripping the long handle of the scythe with both hands she stopped it from making the blade get any closer and used all her strength to push the scythe up against him as he was pushing back in a inner game of reverse tug-of-war between them)

Gideon: Face it Catherine, she will be resurrected, (makes a struggling sound) and stopping it isn't going to bring your parents back...!

Catherine: I made a promise to make sure the spellbook never falls in the wrong hands...and I intend to keep it you twit!

Gideon: (pushing the middle of the handle strongly against the bottom of her chin) Is that you got, 'twit' I would like to hear something better than that! After all, you are standing against the only man that has posession of the Grim Reaper's own scythe!

That last announcement threw Catherine off track, she couldn't believe it that he could single-handedly be holding the infamous weapon of the man in charge of death and the great beyond. And that distraction was what Gideon needed to knock Catherine out cold and disappear into the shadows. Leaving her laying unconcious on the ground at the feet of the hard metallic statue.

**+The Crosse Manor+**

At the same time, a dark black cloud materialized. Gideon emerged, taking the scythe out from underneath his trench coat; he had concealed it carefully hooked underneath his belt behind him, in case someone other than Catherine Davison would interrupt Bart's digging. Looking around, he found himself behind the manor, sandwiched in between the back of the building and the private family cemetery, a nice way to know his distant family by looking at the names on the gravestones but not right now.

Gideon: She will have to be dealt with severely (he sat down beside a grave marker that read "Lucretia Crosse" and leaned against it) or else she will remind the whole town about the prophecy, I counted on their ignorance to keep it a secret from their children and grandchildren, and now she might blow the whistle! That ends soon, as long as Bart can only open the spell book and not her and that sister of his, I should be fine, well-I guess I better get him ready...

Gideon got up and strolled to the storm cellar attached to the house; he broke the padlock off the handle with his scythe and opened up one of the doors. A wooden stairway led down into the basement and family crypt, it must be a interesting experience, he thought to himself, walking down the stairs, if there was a tornado you are tucked safe away along with a row of your dead relatives, I bet that traumatized a kid or two in the family-god, no wonder we had so many mental problems. When he got to the bottom he was greeted by two open entrances, one on the left led to the basement/storage room and the right led to the family crypt which was large than the storage room.

Gideon made his choice and entered the right entrance.

The stale air told him that like the Manor it had not been used since the turn of the century. On the contrary, like his relatives' corpses the placed had laid to waste becoming nothing more than a second home to the rats and vermin infesting its course stonewalls. There were large shelves against three walls, lined with coffins engraved with the name of the men and woman occupying them in silver plates. At the far end of the room was an empty wall with no shelf or coffin to place it in. Pointing in the same direction, he calculated where the old walnut tree stood. He took his scythe and held it like a pickaxe, then with all his strength physical and ungodly, he wedged the tip of the blade into the soft mortar in between the stones and started hacking away as nimbly as he did to Old Smelly Pete, and like the homeless man, the wall began to break apart and crumble away. Shotty workmanship, Gideon whispered as he kept going, digging and hacking away until a he created a small opening in the middle of the wall. He stopped and laid the scythe down next to his feet, examining the hole he made, with his bare hands, he pulled the rest of the pile of stones away until it grew larger and larger opening to a secret passage way lined with dirt and roots hanging from the top like veils of long emaciated fingers hiding what was on the other side of the tunnel.

Gideon excitedly took his scythe and began cutting away at the curtain of roots as he made his way through the tunnel. Behind him, the small image of the family crypt grew, smaller and smaller until it was as big as croquet ball. He sighed a breath of relief when he saw the tunnel open up to a larger room that was lit up by five red candles placed in the same points as the devil's pentagram, stepping inside the room he looked at the candles surrounding a large wooden coffin with strange arcane symbols carved into it. On the side of the wooden coffin was the name Elizabeth Crosse written in blood, which had dried a long time; some of the words were smeary, but he could easily make out who the wooden coffin belonged to or who was inside of it more importantly.

Gideon: Elizabeth, he have found him, the child that you spoke of in your prophecy, but he is being watched by a descendent of ours from across the sea, but worry not my love, I placed a enchantment on the book so only no one but the boy can open it willingly, and I will bring him here, just you wait...you will rise again Elizabeth, just like you promised...

Slowly he walked up to the coffin gazing upon it with the awe and secret sacrilege that one would give a church alter, making sure he did not disturb any of the candles placed around the coffin, he put his two fingers on his lips and pressed them gently on the lid of the coffin.

As he walked away from the sight of his wife's tomb, he didn't notice the small group of red beady eyes glowing like amber sparks from the deepest corner of the pitch black room. Then more began to surface until the coffin was surrounded by a sea of blood-red glowing eyes.

**_TBC_**

**_Thank you for the comments and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Lovely cliff-hanger isn't it?_**


	6. Angel of God

**A/N: Things get interesting now. I am sorry I haven't been keeping up with it. Life, work, and now Christmas have kept me busy. Plus, I have limited time on the library computer. It will be a xmas miracle if I get this baby finished.**

**Pairings: JessicaxBart/ OCxOC/ LegsxOC**

**Warnings: Graphic violence, gore, and language.**

**Heaven**

In the skies up over a field of clovers, a lone woman flew with her white angelic wings stretched out catching the sun's rays. The woman enjoyed flying creating ariel acrobatics that she thought she would never do as a mortal human. Her eyes closed kept her from noticing that her friend was right behind calling out to her.

Woman: MAUDE! MAUDE! Slow down-its me Bridget!

Maude: (slows her gliding pace and looks over her shoulder) Hi Bridget, you come to play too?

Bridget: Not now, its God, he needs to speak to you.

Maude halted in mid-air hovering until her friend caught up with her. Usually when God called on a particular angel it was something serious.

Maude: He hasn't already started has he, I thought the Apocaplypse wasn't going to start unitil-

Bridget: No, its not that, he didn't say but I think it has something to do with Springfield-isn't that where you lived?

The christianed woman smoothed the winkles from her hooded duster that she wore over her ivory beige gown. Since being up in heaven, she kept a silent virgil over her friends and family (even the man that brought her here) making new friends and training to fight with Rapheal. It was hard to explain but becoming a guardian angel gave her something that she never had on earth. Courage. She became more militant in fighting for the All Mighty. Rapheal and Michael were impressed by how quickly she was learning to battle demons. Death had given her a edge that life deprived her.

Maude: What is it?

Bridget: You have to ask him that. He is expecting you in the Great Halls, come on.

Maude obediently followed Bridget further up into the heavenly planes where God's Kingdom was located. The enviroment was bright and pure. Untainted by even the slightest dirt. A shimmering cobblestone lit up by the seven lampposts led up to the huge single tower where God's Throne sat. Maude casually walked down the path and through the doors of the tower down a smaller corridor flanked on all sides by statues of saints and matyrs, until she reached the enormous chair carved in alabaster marble.

The chair was empty.

But as Bridget said HE was there-expecting her. The room boomed with his majestic voice.

God: (sounds like Anthony Hopkins) Come closer Maude...(Maude approaches the empty throne and gracefully kneels with her eyes on the floor) Rapheal tells me that you have been training well, tell me again why is it that you want to be one of my warriors?

Maude: Because...to protect you, your true son, and all that you stand for Father.

God: When you were a mortal...you followed me but yet...you were quiet. So diplomatic in your loyalty to me.

Maude: Shouldn't I?

God: Yes. But not since you came here have you wanted to take up the sword. It is that man isn't it? He finally influenced you after all these years that you have known him and his wife.

Maude: "_He could be so foolish...ignorant...yet...he was never afraid..."_

God: (chuckles) You admire him for that. Who wouldn't be? When its for rebelling against the darkness, the evil, the wrong-do not be scared. One voice raised can do more than a million voices silenced...Now, I have brought you here. Because of a distress in the city in which you were born.

Maude: Springfield, what is happening?

God: A disicple of my enemy has plans to unleash evil upon your friends...your children and thier father...all those you hold dear.

Her body trembled in fear, God's presence was too great to risk looking straight up at him but her eyes still remained tacted to the floor in respect. She hated the thought of harm happening to her loved ones and not being there to comfort them.

God: Maude (the back of the chair starts to bubble and a pale white hand pushes through the membrane of light towards her) Go, go and protect them. Help them fight. Two evil beings will use black magic to destroy your town and kill everyone there. But admist the terror will rise the bravery of many of your friends. Even your children. Demons are crawling from the abyss to feed upon the townspeople and a small boy is its ultimate pawn.

Maude: Small boy-not my sons!

God: No...one referred to as Bart Simpson...I have seen it...he is the one that will begin it and the one-if he makes the right choice-to end it. It is his fate...

Maude: God...if you know what Bart Simpsons is going to do...why...why...?

God: Maude...you know I don't work like that...I give mankind a choice. I always have since the beginning of time. Bart has a struggle in front of him and he is to decide how to overcome it. You will give him guidence and protect him-as a angel should. Take this.

The chain of a golden seraphim appeared in her hand.

God: Weld it like a medivel mace and the lamp will strick the wicked and burn them alive by the holy light...be careful...for though you cannot die anymore. Evil will still try and stop you by any means necessary.

The pale ghostly hand placed its digits on her face and tilted her head up gently. His touch was like a affectionate father showing love and pride to his daughter.

Maude: I look forward to descending to earth...(she wrapped the chain around her waist like a belt)

God: Good, oh and Maude, forgive Homer...he may not always get things right...but he tries hard and has his heart in the right place.

**St. Magda's Boarding School-Ogdenville**

_The floor cracked along the bottom of her feet and blood spewed from the tiny lines inbetween crawling thier way up the raised pulpet of the church...a creature from the darkness was crawling towards her stopping every once in a while to let out a seisure-like convulsion before digging its long claws into the ground and stalk her again._

_ Jessica gulped down the terror in the back of her throat and dared to finally stop and see the creature that had been chasing her. Wherever it went it left behind a inhuman gargling snarl and a heavy dragging thump of wood along the ground. She was in her father's church staring down the aisles at a hunched human-sized creature chained around the torso to a huge wooden cross and the dry crown of thorns impaling through the top of the creature's head. _

_He looked like a man dressed in a long black cassock...but it acted like a half-starved rabid animal...in utter misery..._

Jessica Lovejoy shot up in her bed. The nightmare was gone and she was back in the dorm of another damn boarding school where her parents shoved her away at. This time it was Ogdenville. Ten miles to Springfield but still not as close as Shelbyville. That way (with the gas prices rising) it wouldn't take such a road trip in case of a emergency.

Sharing the room with her was a young girl half her age. But was descent to room with. Her name was Ivy Moore and adopted Jessica as a surrogate "big" sister. The little girl was the first to awake, attracted by the sound of her roommate's nightly moaning.

Ivy: (peering over the top bunk) Bad dream again 'Sister'?

Jessica: Yes...it was the monster again...I tried to see who it really was...but my brain decided to wake up.

Ivy: You should talk to someone about it (she clutched her stuffed rabbit) maybe...maybe something horrible will happen to you!

Jessica: (pulls the covers back and sits up on the edge of her bed) Yeah right...whatever it is, I can face it Ivy, don't worry about that!

**_TBC_**

**_ THIS IS JUST A FILLER ...THERE WILL BE MORE SOON...AND THE CREATURE IS A FORESHADOWING OF WHAT IS TO COME. THANK YOU FOR YOUR COMMENTS AND PRAISES!_**


End file.
